halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Severe Fear
Severe Fear was a planned haunted house for Halloween Horror Nights 13, but it got scrapped. http://www.horrornightnightmares.com/forums/topic/2660-severe-fear/- source "SEVERE FEAR" Facade Entrance- There are eight curtained doorways. There are multiple church pews. Each person is then blindfolded & given a hooded-type cloak and sat in one of the pews. If you're in a group, you WILL be separated. Then you are lead infront of one of the curtained doorways. Suddenly a scareactor grabs you & pulls you through the curtain. Scene 1- You're then thrown into an open coffin. Before the lid is slammed shut, they pull your blindfold off. You hear the sound of rats inside the coffin and through the cross-shaped hole in the coffin lid, monster-like claws try to grab at your face. Then the back of the coffin drops open backwards. Scene 2- You then crawl through a chain-link fence style caged tunnel. There are small openings on the sides & top for scareactors to grab at you. If you take too long to go through, the scareactors have an access hatch on the top they can open and in order to jump into the caged tunnel after you. At the end of the tunnel you crawl out into a hallway.. Scene 3- You find yourself in a corridor of doors. You're not the only one because the other 7 guests going through their coffin/cages get dumped out into the same place. The doors on across from you are all chained/locked closed. Suddenly the lights begin to go out one by one.. your eyes follow the direction as the darkness begins taking over. At the other end of the hallway a door slams open & there is a big military-esque guy with a HUGE chainsaw. He chases you out of the corridor & into the next scene. Scene 3- Corridor of Doors (recycled in 2004 for Ghost Town) img2506f.jpg Quote Scene 4- Once you're in the next scene, you're put into a single file line by the chainsaw-wielding Drill Sergeant. Then sent into a bus. You see charred remains & two bodies who happen to actually be scareactors. You're trapped inside the bus which is on fire. CONTINUOUS LIVE FLAMES within the back of the bus (like seen in the Orfanage, but actually INSIDE the bus). The bus would fill with 'smoke' and the doors would open up. You'd find yourself on a platform. 165773_170838079627761_170325193012383_393666_4559885_n.jpg Quote Scene 5- There are cellar style doors, you go through them and then down the stairs. You find yourself in a damp/wet basement-like room with water dripping. You can hear the sound of electrical surges. You're a little damp & the blind-folds/hooded cloaks are once again put on you, then you're led into the final scene. img2516rf.jpg Quote Scene 6- You're strapped into your own electric chair. Once strapped in, you then feel minor electrical shocks. The chair vibrates/drops kinda like the ones in the T2:3D theater. After this, you're put into a wheel chair & wheeled into the recovery waiting room. If you had people with you that didn't want to go through, this is where they'd meet you. For those that couldn't finish the house, there was a safe word they could use in order to use one of the many "chicken doors" throughout the house. You would say- "I'm A Fluffy Bunny" Now keep in mind, all of this WAS actually going to happen. It had been given the "all clear". The house was almost completely built for the event, but was unfortunately scrapped at the last minute, but a lot of the sets/props from the house went on to be used in future houses/scarezones. Look at the 2003 event map, you can see that the Carnage Warehouse is shown, but not labeled. Category:Halloween Horror Nights 13 Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando